The BasketStripping Game
by FaNTaSY-GuRL
Summary: Sendoh decided to add some twists for the one-on-one b-ball game he'll be having with Rukawa today, and guess what happens when the other find out!


Hey guys! This fic is for Valentine's Day, hope you'll like it!  
  
And please forgive me if there are lots of grammatical or spelling mistakes. And this is my VERY VERY VERY FIRST LEMON.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title : The Basket-Stripping Game Chapters : 1/1 Rating : NC-15 to NC-17, hehe, not sure Pairing : SenRu Warning : there is a lemon here. So if you don't like it, you can just skip the part, or not read the story at all Genre : humor maybe, and maybe, JUST maybe, there are some romance ^^  
  
OK, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a sunny Sunday noon, and Sendoh had just woken up from his sleep. As he woke up, he stretched himself before getting off the bed.  
  
"Aaaah, what a nice sleep. Hmm, what time is it?" asked Sendoh to himself as he glanced at his clock. It said 12:15. 'Wow, I never knew I could wake up so late on Sundays,' he thought.  
  
After that, he quickly went to his kitchen, serving himself breakfast and lunch at the same time (^^;;;). After he finished eating, he remembered something.  
  
'Oh yeah! Another one-on-one session with Kaede today. Hmm, it has been 4 months since we first did one-on-one basketball matches.' he thought.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder if I can twist today's game a bit.maybe adding a few rules, or something.' he thought again. After about half an hour of thinking endlessly, he suddenly clapped his hands once and said, "I got it!".  
  
'Hehehe, now I can't wait to have the one-on-one session with Kaede. I hope he'll like my idea though.,' he thought excitedly. Then something crossed his mind and he frowned.  
  
'Hmm, this will require an indoor basketball court. I guess I should call Kaede to change our meeting place just for today,' he thought as he walked towards the phone and dialled Rukawa's home phone number.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
'Ugh, why does this damned phone has to ring when you're sleeping?! Hmph, better ignore it,' Rukawa thought as he tried to sleep again.  
  
KRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
'Hmph. Serves you right, Mr. Caller,' Rukawa thought.  
  
KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
'URGH!! You don't wanna give up, do you?! Fine,' thought Rukawa as he shot his eyes open as his hand reached for the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi," said Rukawa sleepily.  
  
"Ah! Kaede! Finally you picked up the phone," said Sendoh excitedly.  
  
"Akira? What are you calling me for?" asked Rukawa, now less sleepy knowing that Sendoh was the one calling him.  
  
"Heh, Kaede, I'd like to have our one-on-one basketball match today in an indoor basketball court. Is that okay with you?" asked Sendoh hopefully.  
  
'Huh? What is this guy up to? And he's speaking in a tone I've never known before,' thought Rukawa wonderingly.  
  
"Why?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Umm, I plan to twist the games a bit, and there will be some new rules added. These new rules will require an indoor court," said Sendoh, hoping against hope that Rukawa wouldn't get even the slightest hint of what he was talking about, as he wanted this to be a surprise.  
  
'Now, this is even more suspicious. This better be good,' thought Rukawa.  
  
"That's fine. But where?" asked Rukawa, dismissing his earlier thoughts away.  
  
"Hmm, we can use my school's basketball court, or your school's basketball court," suggested Sendoh.  
  
"I think I'd rather use Shohoku's," said Rukawa.  
  
"Why?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"No reason," replied Rukawa monotonely.  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped on the other line. His Kaede can be so weird sometimes. (A/N : If you guys are wondering, they're not a couple yet, k?). 'Hey, MY Kaede??? Oh well, should admit that I'm in love with the boy.,' thought Sendoh as he suddenly blushed lightly.  
  
"Well ok. same meeting time?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Sure," said Rukawa.  
  
"Okay! See ya later Kaede! Bye!" said Sendoh as he hung up. Rukawa returned the phone to its place and lied on the bed, trying to fall asleep again. Before that, he turned on his alarm clock, setting it to 3:30 PM, as his match with Sendoh would start on 4 PM .  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
ON 3:30 PM AT THE RUKAWA HOUSEHOLD.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!  
  
With that sound, Rukawa woke up abruptly. He looked at his alarm clock that said 3:30 PM. For the first time in history, Rukawa Kaede didn't destroy his alarm clock when he woke up.  
  
'Thank goodness that clock woke me on time,' thought Rukawa, for once, thanking the alarm clock.  
  
He quickly got off the bed, took a shower and got dressed in a grey shirt and black shorts, which was a bit too short for him, as it ended at the middle of his thighs, maybe even higher (glekh!).  
  
After that, he ate a French toast before putting on his socks and basketball shoes. After that, he carried his basketball and walked towards Shohoku High School.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Unexpectedly, both Rukawa and Sendoh arrived at the same time.  
  
"Hehehe, what a coincidence, ne Kaede? Now we have to think of a way to get inside as the gates are locked," said Sendoh.  
  
"Why should we think? Just climb," said Rukawa. Sendoh stared at him incredulously. As to prove his point, Rukawa started climbing the gates and got inside the school grounds without much difficulty.  
  
Sendoh then followed, climbing the gates too, and he also got inside without much difficulty. Rukawa then led him towards the basketball court. They found it unlocked.  
  
"Strange. Usually they lock all the doors on Sundays," said Rukawa.  
  
"You go here on Sundays too?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Sometimes, if I've got nothing to do," replied Rukawa.  
  
"Well ok," said Sendoh as he opened the door. They found it perfectly clean and the basketballs were stacked at a corner of the court.  
  
They warmed themselves up, then suddenly Rukawa asked, "Hey Akira, what're these new rules you talked about earlier?".  
  
"Oh, that! Okay well, let me explain that later," said Sendoh as he continued warming himself up.  
  
When they've finished warming up, Sendoh explained the rules.  
  
"Well, actually the new rules are very simple. Everytime your opponent scored, whether a three-pointer or two-pointer, you must take off ONE of your clothes-it could be your armband, socks, shoes, earrings, or anything you wear. The game ends when one of us had taken off all his clothes, is that clear?" he explained.  
  
Rukawa stared incredulously at Sendoh with eyes as wide as saucers. "Hentai!!! What are you thinking about?!" he said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Aaw, c'mon Kaede! It's gonna be boring if it's just normal classic basketball games, you know! It took me hours to invent this ingenious idea!!!" Sendoh said with that irresistible pout on his lips.  
  
'What ingenious idea? Hmph.what had I done to deserve such a hentai for a basketball rival.oh well, might as well try.that pout of his was becoming too annoying,' thought Rukawa.  
  
"And the loser gets to do whatever the winner wants, ok?" said Sendoh, still with his so-called 'annoying' pout.  
  
"Okay," he finally said with a defeated sigh.  
  
Sendoh fought the urge to jump and squeal happily. 'I'm not gonna lose' he vowed silently. Then he said, "Okay. Now let the game begin."  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
"WHAT?! There's gonna be a practice today?!" Mitsui screamed at the phone.  
  
"Yes, to make up for the last missing practice. Begins at 4:45 PM. Tell Rukawa about this. I'm gonna inform Sakuragi and the others," said Akagi as he hung up.  
  
'Damn. Why oh why?!! Oh well, arguing with Akagi would do you no good. Okay, now, I should call Rukawa,' thought Mitsui. He dialled Rukawa's home phone number.  
  
But no one picked it up.  
  
'Damn!!! C'mon Rukawa! Pick up the phone! Pick up the phone!!!' thought Mitsui desperately.  
  
Still, no one answered the phone.  
  
'Holy shit! Why do I care anyway? Maybe he's still asleep for goodness sake! Just ignore him,' thought Mitsui as he put the phone back to its place.  
  
Soon all the Shohoku basketball team were informed about the training starting at 4:45 PM.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
It was thirty minutes after the match began, and both Rukawa and Sendoh were playing ONLY in their pants, and most probably, underwear ^^;;;. Both had difficulty playing, because of each other's state of undress. Suddenly, Sendoh made a successful lay-up. Rukawa then took off his shorts.  
  
Now Sendoh totally couldn't concentrate properly, what with the sexy kitsune in front of him, ONLY in his underwear. Sendoh felt himself harder than ever right now.  
  
'I'm so damn horny right now,' thought Sendoh. Suddenly Rukawa dunked without his knowing. Now he himself had to take off his shorts.  
  
So now both of them were only wearing their underwear.  
  
And both of them were thoroughly distracted by each other's body.  
  
But then, too bad for Rukawa, Sendoh made his final shot. When Sendoh had landed himself gently on the floor, he found Rukawa blushing madly.  
  
Then Rukawa suddenly stripped himself out of his underwear.  
  
Now Sendoh couldn't stand it anymore. With Rukawa Kaede naked in front of him, he could hardly keep himself from ravishing him right there and then. And then Sendoh sub-conciously pushed Rukawa onto the floor, him being on top of Rukawa. Rukawa's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"Akira! What are you doing?!" asked Rukawa, his face redder than ever.  
  
"Well, the loser gets to do what the winner wants, right?" said Sendoh huskily. Rukawa just nodded weakly.  
  
"And so, umm, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to just.do whatever I instruct you from now on, get it?" said Sendoh, trying to sound as not bossy as possible.  
  
Rukawa had a feeling that what he was going to do will be very new to him, and he also had a hunch that he would like it. So he just gave a small nod and that made Sendoh smile hentai-ly, which made Rukawa shudder a bit.  
  
"Ok. Firstly, I want to tell you something," said Sendoh, stopping for a while to make sure Rukawa's attention was on him entirely. And it was. ".I love you," he said finally, while still on top of Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa stared at Sendoh with shock written all over his face. 'Please don't reject me, Kaede! Please don't! Or I will no longer have the strength to live anymore!' thought Sendoh desperately. When he saw Rukawa staying still without moving, he decided to take a step further, and kissed Rukawa on the lips.  
  
That made Rukawa alive once again, as he began to kiss back fervently, opening his mouth letting Sendoh's tongue enter him. Soon after, they parted to catch their breaths.  
  
"I love you too, Akira.but I was too afraid to tell you that-" Rukawa was cute short as Sendoh's mouth covered his once again.  
  
"Don't be. I will always love you," said Sendoh, with a sincere smile that Rukawa had never seen before this. Rukawa smiled back just as sincerely. Suddenly, Sendoh's smile turned into a hentai smirk and he suddenly kissed, bit, nibbled, and licked at Rukawa's neck, at the jugular veins. That made Rukawa gave out a sharp loud gasp.  
  
After Sendoh was satisfied enough, he looked at Rukawa's neck, at where he had just done his ministrations to. And there he saw a faint red mark, declaring to the whole world that this beautiful boy named Rukawa Kaede was his and his alone.  
  
Seeing no protest from the younger boy, he then continued his ministrations on Rukawa's neck, jaws, and collarbones, earning several sexy moans from the boy beneath him, encouraging him to move on. And so he did, he descended himself until he came face to face with Rukawa's pectoral area. And there, he pinched Rukawa's right nipple.  
  
"Ah!!!" gasped Rukawa, surprised at the sudden pain. But somehow it was quite pleasurable too. Grinning in amusement, Sendoh then took off his hands from Rukawa's nipples and proceeded to lick and suck them. Soon after he heard Rukawa moaning pleasure-filledly, his face showing pure bliss.  
  
"A-Akira." moaned Rukawa breathlessly, with his heartbeat getting quicker as seconds ticked by. Sendoh kept on switching nipples for a while before descending again until he faced Rukawa's deep-set eye-like navel. He blew into it, making Rukawa chuckle ever-so-slightly in a ticklish response.  
  
And then, Sendoh dipped his tongue deep inside that navel, savoring its taste. From the chuckles, Kaede now started to moan and groan again in pleasure. And it turned into a sharp blissful gasp when Sendoh suddenly wrapped his hand around Rukawa's growing arousal and pumped it once.  
  
"Ah!! Akira!!!" said Rukawa in between ragged breaths. Sendoh continued on pumping then suddenly stopped, his hand completely leaving the aching erection. Rukawa opened his closed eyes to look at Sendoh in bewilderment. "Don't tease me! Go on with it already, please!" begged Rukawa.  
  
Sendoh chuckled in amusement. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, master," said Sendoh in an intended gentleman manner.  
  
Rukawa almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head if not for the sudden wetns that surrounded his manhood. Instead, he gave out a loud gasp, followed by moans of pleasure.  
  
"ARRRGGHH!! Akira!!!" screamed Rukawa in frustration as Sendoh's mouth suddenly left him. He gave Sendoh a glare that clearly said, 'Tease me one more time and you're dead meat.'  
  
"Okay, okay!! No need to be too hasty here, ne?" asked Sendoh, winking at Rukawa . "Or maybe you just can't stand the charm of the great Sendoh Akira?" asked Sendoh again cheekily.  
  
"Hmph," said Rukawa. But after he realised what he had said before-and after realising that he gave that 'meaningful' glare-a deep blush graced his already flushed face.  
  
Sendoh chuckled in amusement. "Oh you're just so cute," said Sendoh.  
  
"Shut up and do it already!" said Rukawa desperately.  
  
Without a word, Sendoh engulfed Rukawa's manhood once again, but not before giving him another cheeky grin and an equally cheeky wink as well. But Rukawa barely noticed that for a mind-blowing sensation suddenly filled his entire system, coming from his groin which was currently being stimulated by the talented mouth and tongue of Sendoh Akira.  
  
And then suddenly, Sendoh moved a little further, swallowing the tip of Rukawa's erection, after getting past his gag reflexes. Not long after, the whole of Rukawa's erection was inside Sendoh's mouth, part of it inside his throat. Whenever the throat contracted, Rukawa gasped and moaned blissfully as new pleasure-filled feelings suddenly filled inside him.  
  
Minutes later, he gave out the loudest scream he had ever given in his entire life as he released himself into Sendoh's mouth. After that, he panted heavily with flushed face. He watched in fascination as Sendoh's mouth still continued to linger on his manhood, milking him dry. The sight of it made him blush even more despite the fact that he was already blushing very badly.  
  
And then, Sendoh suddenly put one of his fingers inside Rukawa's mouth. Rukawa didn't know what Sendoh meant by that, but following his instinct, he sucked and coated it with his saliva. And he was glad that it was what Sendoh asked from that action.  
  
Sendoh then put his finger in front of Rukawa's opening. Rukawa, who finally realised what was happening, blushed furiously.  
  
"Are you a virgin, Kaede?" asked Sendoh suddenly.  
  
"Y-yes," said Rukawa almost shakily. Rukawa saw Sendoh's eyes widened for a second before getting back to its normal size. Then gently, Sendoh asked, "Can I make love to you, Kaede?".  
  
'Oh goodness! Why does he have to ask that now?! I need that, DESPERATELY!'.  
  
With that thought, Rukawa quickly nodded and said, "I trust you Akira."  
  
With that, Sendoh no longer had any hesitation in his heart. He plunged his index finger inside Rukawa's opening, which made Rukawa's face contorted with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede. I know this will hurt, but I hope it will be gone soon. Are you okay?" asked Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa nodded briefly. The pain was getting pretty unbearable for him. Good thing Sendoh knew this and started to rub his erection with his free hand, as to lighten the pain. But suddenly, Rukawa felt a wonderful and mind- blowing feeling from the place Sendoh touched deep inside him. And it made him gasp loudly and his face no longer showed pain, but pleasure.  
  
Sendoh grinned, he had found Rukawa's pleasure spot. Now finding that Rukawa's inner muscles had relaxed around his index finger, he inserted another finger inside and created scissor-like motions inside, and made sure that he would hit that spot again every time he thrusted his fingers in. It made Rukawa felt pain and pleasure continuously, making his mind blank from all the new sensations.  
  
After he had inserted the thrid finger and found that Rukawa's muscles were relaxed enough, Sendoh drew out his fingers, and moved on to smear the pre- cums that had gathered around the tip of his own cock all over his length, to make it slicky. He then saw Rukawa wrapping his legs around his waist as he prepared his cock in front of Rukawa's opening, Rukawa's eyes showing full trust in him. This made him more confident than ever, and he entered him.  
  
Rukawa gasped at the sudden pain. Surely, the three slim and callused fingers of Sendoh Akira were no match for his huge cock, what with its impressive length and thickness. But then suddenly Sendoh hit that spot again, making Rukawa gasp and tighten his legs around Sendoh's waist, pulling him deeper and deeper into his hot insides.  
  
And they began the sensual dance, with Sendoh thrusting inside and out of Rukawa, both moaning in pleasure. Sendoh made sure that he always hit the spot that could make his newfound lover go screaming in ecstasy. And he also pumped Rukawa's erection everytime he could, and the frequency was getting less and less as he was beginning to become tired. Not long after, Rukawa gave out his final scream and released himself to Sendoh's abdomen, and his own abdomen. During that period, his inner muscles had also contracted, making Sendoh released himself inside Rukawa. And then, he fell tiredly on Rukawa's body, careful not to flatten the guy for he was heavier than him.  
  
"That was.wonderful," Rukawa managed to say in between pants.  
  
"Yes it was," said Sendoh, panting heavily. For a moment, they just stayed that way, enjoying the feel of the each other's body in such a close distance.  
  
And for some moment, let's see what happened outside.  
  
Ayako, Jin, Kogure, Hanagata, and Haruko were closing their eyes while blushing furiously.  
  
Uozumi was clamping Akagi's mouth with his hand, trying to prevent him from blabbing out about how dare they dirty his dearest basketball court.  
  
All the Shohoku benchwarmers were blushing furiously while watching the whole scene.  
  
And everyone else, namely Mitsui, Sakuragi, Miyagi, Fujima, Maki, Kiyota, Koshino, and Ikegami were having some severe nosebleed from watching the whole scene.  
  
You might be wondering why are there non-Shohoku people here. Well, let's see.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Mitsui, Sakuragi and Miyagi were walking together to Shohoku High School, after meeting each other on their way there. And then they met Akagi and his sister-which made Sakuragi go all lovey-dopey and tongue-tied. They also met Kogure on the way, and Mitsui informed them that Rukawa might not come because he didn't answer the phone.  
  
Upon reaching the gates to Shohoku, they saw that all the other Shohoku members, except Rukawa, were already in front of the gate, waiting for them to come. Akagi used the keys he had borrowed from the school keepers the other day after asking permission from the principal to use the court. And upon entering, they heard a very loud scream from the court. And they felt that it sounded quite familiar.  
  
As they neared the gym, they could already hear moans and occassional gasps, and they were beginning to get the idea what was this all about. And then Mitsui peeked through one of the windows and restrained himself from giving out a gasp. As he saw, inside the gym, that the Ryonan Ace player was currently swallowing the erection of the Shohoku Ace player.  
  
Mitsui just clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed at the window, as if asking the whole members to see it. And when they saw it, they also kept themselves from gasping out loud, afraid that the two people inside might hear them. The benchwarmers including Kogure, while blushing, were trying to calm Akagi down, while the starter players namely Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi continued to watch while nosebleeding heavily.  
  
Kogure left the 'calm-downer' crowds for a while, to walk towards the gates. And then he suddenly saw some of the basketball players he knew and had met during the elimination games. Fujima, Hanagata, Uozumi, Koshino, Maki, Kiyota, Ikegami, and Jin were walking together down the street, chatting happily. And they suddenly noticed Kogure and decided to walk inside the Shohoku grounds.  
  
"Hey, do you guys have practice on Sundays too?" asked Fujima.  
  
"No, not exactly. This is just to make up for the last missing one, but." said Kogure, blushing furiously.  
  
"Eh? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Maki.  
  
"Just look there, and don't scream," said Kogure. The confused basketball players walked towards the crowd of Shohoku players. They all looked through the windows, and found out that Kogure was right about asking them not to scream. Then they went to different reactions. Jin went blushing and closed his eyes along with Ayako and Haruko, while Uozumi replaced the Shohoku benchwarmers by clamping a hand over Akagi's mouth. And Hanagata moved away from the watching crowd, blushing furiously. While the others.were watching the whole scene with heavy nosebleeding.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
And that was how it happened.  
  
Soon after the two lovers were finished, they decided to leave the school and return home. While walking, they were talking about none other than Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira.  
  
"Did you see how sexy Rukawa looked when he moaned? And to think that it's the first time I've ever thought of him as sexy." said Mitsui, while stucking tissues up his noses.  
  
"I admit he IS sexy." said Sakuragi, dumbfounded at how he could fall for his biggest enemy.  
  
"And not to mention, Sendoh has a perfect body! Same goes for Rukawa, though," said Kiyota, also dumbfounded at how he could fall for his biggest rival in basketball.  
  
"The two of them are sooo delicious," said Maki, licking his lips.  
  
"I agree, Maki," said Fujima, also licking his lips.  
  
"Well, I would still stick to my dear Aya-chan," said Miyagi, turning red, while looking at his precious Aya-chan.  
  
"Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we." said Koshino, whispering them a plan.  
  
AND THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Rukawa walked to school just like usual.  
  
And then he headed for the locker rooms, searching for his locker. Opening it, he saw tons of fan mails from girls, which were easy to tell from their pink envelopes and heart patterns. But one caught his attention.  
  
It was white coloured, and the handwriting on it didn't look like a girl's handwriting. It was more of a chicken scratch actually. On the envelope was written "For Rukawa Kaede", which he could barely read.  
  
And the sender didn't write his/her identity.  
  
Curious, he opened the envelope, and unfolded the quite-crumpled piece of paper. There, the writing was much neater, but still, it was not as neat as a girl's handwriting. It wrote :  
  
To Dear Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Rukawa wrinkled his nose in disgust. Oh, he didn't know how many times he had heard those words being said in the same sentence.  
  
Just wanting to tell you, that we all love you so much.  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. 'Maybe it's one of my bimbotic fangirls who tried to trick me by messying their handwriting,' he thought.  
  
And that you look so sexy when you moan and groan during those intense lovemaking periods.  
  
This caught his attention, and he blushed furiously. Did this girl saw him and Akira making love in the gym yesterday?!  
  
You're such a beauty to behold, you know that? And we had fallen in love with you so unexpectedly just yesterday.  
  
We? So it was not just one girl, eh? And 'yesterday', which meant that these girls probably saw him and Akira, doing THAT.  
  
And if you're curious as to who sent you this, open the back of the page and you'll know.  
  
With that, Rukawa quickly looked at the other side of the paper. And it wrote :  
  
From your fans, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Maki Shinichi, Mitsui Hisashi, Fujima Kenji, Kiyota Nobunaga, and Koshino Hiroaki.  
  
'?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!' thought Rukawa with eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
And Sendoh got the very same mail too.  
  
.and he also gave the very same reaction.  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahaha!! Well, I hope this is funny enough. It IS meant to be funny, not just lemon itself. Hehehe. Oh well, I hope these would meet your expectations. And anyway, happy Valentine's Day to everyone and happy b-day to Akira-kun!!  
  
My very first lemon, so pls bear with me, ne?  
  
Review pls? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Best regards to everyone,  
  
Valencia 


End file.
